Sins of Jenova
by Tifa Gainsborough
Summary: I don't know how to describe this. It's totally from Jenova's point of view. My take on what happened when she first came to the planet. Please r&r! Thanks!


She lay in a heap on the ground, some gritty brown substance was scattered over her blue legs. She reached   
out to brush it away and was surprised to see her arm was in its normal form. Strange she thought not giving   
it a second thought. She brushed away the dry brown dirt and slowly stood. Her lower appendage was in its   
split form making it easy for her to stand on the hard ground. She had almost completely reverted back to her   
normal planetary form. Although the fleshy wings where there as always she was forced to walk. This planets   
gravitational pull is very odd she mused walked across the grass. The grass tickled her feet as she walked a tiny   
smile pulling at her lips.   
  
"You are lovely," her voice was rough as she whispered to the planet.   
  
She heard steps behind her and turned. Her legs already shaky, the turn threw her off balance and she collapsed   
to the ground. Her long thin gray hair sweep into her eyes blocking her vision.   
  
"What are you," she heard a voice ask. She shook her head, her hair falling back into place. A man stared down   
at her, a look of curiosity on his face.   
  
"I am Jenova," she told him getting to her feet. The man stumbled backwards, trying desperately to get away   
from her. "Do not fear me." But the man would hear nothing of the sort. He turned and ran leaving her to watch   
his retreating back. She began to follow him, determined to discover why he feared her so.   
  
"Demon," someone shrieked from her right. Something hit her in the arm and pained flared up instantly. She   
reached up to discover golden fluid running down her arm. She turned her dark green eyes in the direction   
the scream had come from. A young woman with long black hair, glared at her a gray object clutched in her small fist.   
  
"Demon," she inquired softly. The woman ignored her and threw the rock at her. It hit her left calf, sending her   
to one knee. Defend yourself her inner voice ordered madly. Jenova raised her hand and another rock bounced   
off the invisible shield. More people gathered, each with their own object to throw. Rocks began to break through   
her shield, leaving angry red welts on her blue body.  
  
"You are a threat to the planet," an elderly man explained. "We the Cetra must protect this planet."  
  
She looked at him, golden liquid streaming down her body. Anger burned in her eyes and fear burned in the   
eyes of the Cetra. "Allow me to repeat myself," she said finally able to stand. "I mean you no harm."  
  
"Liar!" A group of girls accused launching rocks in her direction. "Demon!" The chant began slowly but soon   
grew in number. The large group of Cetra chanted the one word over and over, making the rage in Jenova grow.   
  
"Call the Weapons," a woman in the back suggested. Many voices agreed with her. "Yes! Let Weapon deal with   
the threat!" "Weapon will save the planet!"  
  
"We shall solve this on our own," the elderly man instructed. "Stop the demon at all costs."   
  
They began to circle her, their faces leering at her. She spun in circles, trying desperately to find an escape. She   
was trapped and her only way out was to attack. She lashed out with a wide beam of energy. Two Cetra fell,   
blood seeping from invisible wounds. But the mass paid the dead no mind, continuing to advance on her. She tried   
again, anger finally gaining control of her calm persona.   
  
"Demon!" The chant began again, growing louder than before as they came closer. Hands reached out trying   
to grab her. One reached out and took her arm but quickly fell back with a shriek of pain. The hand was now a   
bloody stump, the person flailed around in pain.   
  
"Stay back!" Jenova slashed a few with her hands drawing blood faster than the eye could see. Flakes of pure   
white began to slip from the sky slowly dusting the ground in a blanket of white. Her throat constricted and   
a scream erupted like that of no human. A few ran, taking shelter from her rage. But other's stayed and continued   
to attack her. She dropped to her knees and all her rage and power built up within her. She gave a manic laugh and   
energy burst from its walls. The Cetra were flung back by the power and Jenova knew no more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She could hear voices slowly becoming clearer. She was unable to open her eyes or speak, but she could hear.   
  
"Is it dead?"  
  
No. Her mind gave a soft laugh, laced with insanity.   
  
"I think so. But we should leave it here. The Cetra sacrificed themselves for the planet. We leave the threat where it   
lays." She could hear sound of crunching noise as people slowly walked away from her.   
  
Her body was cold, all movement forever lost to her. As her mind slowly began to shut down, visions flashed through   
her mind. An emerald eyed woman, a silver haired man, a confused boy, and a troubled girl all brought together   
by fate. She would fight to be there, to be with them with each step. To make them pay for her sins.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note: I came up with this idea last night and couldn't really figure out how to write it. Did you know Jenova   
is really difficult person to write? She has no real character development and all we really know about her we hear   
from Sephiroth or Cloud. I wrote the Cetra as pretty mean people. But what do you do when your faced with a threat,   
you retaliate, as they did. Just in case you can't figure out the last two people Jenova talks about its Cloud and Tifa.   
Why Tifa is troubled…I guess that's just how I view her. I almost wrote delusional but it didn't work. You don't have to   
like it, its just I don't think I've ever read a story from Jenova's whole point of view. Review please. Cause if your gonna   
take the time to read it you can at least take the time to review. I would greatly appreciate it! Thanks!  



End file.
